1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, to a communication device comprising a small-size dual-wideband monopole antenna element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, antenna elements of mobile communication devices usually use active switches to achieve their small-size and multi-band characteristics. By operating the active switches, the antenna elements can switch to different matching circuits in respective bands, or reconfigure themselves so as to obtain different resonant paths and achieve multi-band operation. However, the active switches are more complicated in the circuit design, and this leads to more complexity and higher manufacturing costs for the whole antenna system, and lower radiation efficiency of the antenna elements. Accordingly, it is a critical challenge for antenna designers to improve the design of active switches in mobile communication devices.